As Long As You're Here
by mercurymoon7490195
Summary: When it came to Cosette, Fantine cherished every moment they could spend together. Modern AU.


"Mama? What are you doing?"

Fantine looked up, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm painting my nails, so they'll look nice." she said, smiling. "Would you like to see?'

Cosette's eyes widened as she held out her hands, scarlet glistening from her finger tips. "You can't touch them though, they're still a little wet." She pulled her up onto her lap, grabbing the bottle of nail polish off the dresser. "Would you like me to paint yours?"

"Yes please!" Cosette replied, beaming.  
"Then you'll have to stay still for a few minutes," Fantine held out the half-empty bottles. "Red or Pink?"

"Pink!"

She shook the bottle, pursing her lips as she wiped the extra off on the edge. "And you'll have to be a little patient. Think you can do that?"

"Oh yes, I promise!"

"That's my girl." She held up her tiny hand to the dim light, dabbing a dot of magenta onto her finger.

"It's cold," Cosette giggled, squirming slightly.

"Yes it is, but you have to hold still."

Cosette nodded, mesmerized by the pink swirls Fantine swished carefully across the tips of her nails.

"Mama," she said quietly. "Am I going to be as pretty as you some day?"

Fantine thought carefully for a moment. "You'll have to wait and see," she replied. She glanced at Cosette, slowly taking her other hand. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"What do you think, mama?"

Fantine smiled sadly, resting her head against the top of Cosette's. "I think you're going to be so much more than that."

Cosette twisted in her arms, her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think you're going to grow up to be a beautiful, smart, brave young lady. Someone who can take care of the people she loves, including herself." She finished the last finger, kissing her on the cheek. "I think you're always going to be my amazing little girl."

"But I'm not little," Cosette protested. "I'm a big girl!"

"Of course, how silly of me. My amazing _big_ girl." She patted her shoulder, beaming. "Now don't touch anything until they're dry, or the polish will smear."

"Okay," Cosette hopped off her lap, crossing to their ragged futon and flopping onto the cushions.

"Mama?" she asked thoughtfully, holding her hands up over her head.

"Yes dear?" Fantine said, quickly putting on her lipstick.

"Can people really be all those things you said? Pretty and smart and brave and stuff?"

Fantine sighed, biting her lip. "All we can do is try," she said quietly. "And do the best we can." She turned to the door, shaking her head. "Come on darling, it's time to get your coat on."

"Aw, mama do we have to?"

"I can't leave you here on your own, Cosette." Fantine said, grabbing her daughter's coat from the back of the kitchen chair. "If we leave now, you might be able to play with Éponine for a little bit before bedtime."

Cosette sighed. "I guess so," she said, sighing as Fantine wrestled her into her thick winter coat. "Can't I go to work with you?"

"No!" Fantine snapped. She balked, her heart catching in her throat as Cosette's lip wobbled. She pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish—" she trailed off, rocking Cosette in her arms. "I wish you could stay with me. But it's only for a little while, okay? Just for a few days, and I'll be back for you."

"But mama—"

"Please, Cosette," Fantine said, tipping her chin up with a scarlet-nailed finger. "Be a good girl for the Thénardiers, alright? Be a good girl for Mama?"

"Okay," Cosette said reluctantly. She watched silently as her mother straightened up, slipping on her heels and grabbing her purse from the kitchen table. "Let me see your nails?" Cosette held out her hands, which Fantine took, briefly tapping her nails. "They're dry enough to put on your mittens, I think."

"But mama, why do I have to wear mittens and you don't?"

"Because you need to keep warm, and because I said so."

"But won't you be cold without mittens?"

Fantine pulled on her sweater, shaking her head. "I'll be warm enough," she said gently. "As long as you're with me." She scooped Cosette into her arms, holding her close as she kicked the door shut behind her, hurrying down the stairs and out into the night.


End file.
